battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-25373667-20151129193152
Report from NARHIGHCOM to UACHIGHCOM ---- After your accusations of the genocide of almost one million Cattirian citizens, we have launched a full military investigation to find who was at fault. Here are our findings. ---- At approximately 6700 hours metric time on 19 November, two transports were highjacked by Cattirian raiders. Their cargo contained 50 FV-1 Crusader MBTs, and a multitude of Arcadian military uniforms. A SAR operation was launched to locate the transports, but no further evidence was found. At 4589 metric time on 21 November, two Toy Box class merchants were tagged warping into Arcadian airspace. After checking their identification and credentials, and deeming them safe to enter, they entered our airspace, and proceeded to unload their goods at a private dock. They stayed at that location. We are unaware to where these goods were taken. At the Cattirian refugee camp at 9682 metric time, a regiment of Arcadian troops, the 666th Motorized Infantry Division, appeared, and after checking their credentials, was permitted through. They said they were replacing the current guard there, and all other NAR forces in the area left. We heard nothing from them until the next day, at 2456 metric time on 22 November, a distress call came from the area. The 666th demanded immediate air support, as they claimed that the Cattirian refugees were uprising. Several BSA-1 Imperial bombers were called in, and began dropping tear gas bombs on the crowds, but this seemed to only anger the protesters. The bombers noted two Toy Box auxiliaries parked near by, but thought nothing of it. After getting the go ahead from HIGHCOM to proceed with deadly force, the bombers reappeared, and began dropping anti-personnel munitions on the protesters. This killed many of them, and forced them to comply with the 666th. Another division of troops was dispatched to survey the situation, however by the time they arrived, all traces of the 666th were gone, as well as the two transports. Aircraft and nearby ships were scrambled to find them, but to no avail. However, at 3021, warp detection stations picked up the warp signature of two Toy Box auxiliaries leaving warp towards deep space. Several aerospace vessels were scrambled to give chase, but when they arrived, the transports had warped on to another location. After this, a full sweep of the area was undertaken, and no more evidence was found. Several refugees escaped the camp, and have since been questioned, though most are too shaken up or misinformed to know what happened. We have had no further contact with the two transports since then. After we received word of the genocide, we sent several vessels to the area of the genocide to investigate. After counting the bodies, we discovered that at least 100,000 Cattirians may have survived the genocide, and are being held captive aboard the two transports. After deeper investigation into the two transports that warped about Arcadia during the two days, we discovered that they were employing a fake signature, and were indeed the two captured transports from Tenelapis. This is everything we know of this investigation, and as we uncover more evidence, we will keep you informed. ---- End of Report